Restart Our Hearts
by MammonDaughter
Summary: It's Grovyle who takes the hit while time travelling, not his partner. Stuck in an dangerous land, his human partner has to collects the Time Gears without her best friend's help. Grovyle joins the guild as a Treecko with no memory of who he is or his mission. The clock is ticking. Without each other can the world be saved? Or can new friends do what they can't alone?
1. A following Presence

It's Grovyle who takes the hit while time traveling, not his partner. Alone in an unfamiliar land, the human partner collects the Time Gears, all the while being chanced herself. Meanwhile, Grovyle joins the guild as a Treecko with no memory of who he is or his mission. This is a twist on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sky with mentions of PMD Blue/Red. Rating may go up. Please review.

* * *

She was silent as she crouched down behind a bush. Keen brown eyes scanned the surrounding clearing, looking for any sign of danger. She felt movement on her left but paid it no mind. It came close beside her and crouched down. Without glancing at it, she stood up and kept moving. She reached the end of the clearing and looking around, doing a full 360 degrees of the area.

"What's wrong, Stardust?" A deep yet caring voice called to her in the darkness. She stopped looking around and focused on her friend. He was just over half her height and calm like always, yet his eyes showed concern and confusion over her recent behavior.

"I don't know, Grov," she had another glance of the area. "I swear, I feel as if someone has been following us since we left the dungeon." She looked him in the eye, "And to top it off I feel as if-" she stopped suddenly, her head snapping to her right and her hand going to the gold handled, white bladed dagger on her right hip.

Grovyle glanced in the direction she was looking. His eye sight was far better then hers, yet he could see no one anywhere. He came up beside her and put his claw into her left hand. With a light squeeze he gently spoke to her. "I don't see any anyone there. It could be your imagination, we're so close to finishing this I'm feeling a bit paranoid myself." He finished with a smile.

She looked at him as he finished talking and tried to smile back, but failed. Letting go of her dagger she brought her hand up and rubbed her head. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. After a moment she looked down at her friend and gave a light chuckle. "Your right," she agreed, actually smiling this time. She brought her hand down and took both of his claws into her hands. "I probably just need rest, we have walked a long way after all."

Grovyle gave her a small nod. "Come on, Cel and Pup are waiting for us," he said as he started walking. She didn't follow him right away, looking back at her right she still felt someone there. Grovyle was right though, she couldn't see anyone. Not even the faint shimmer of a Pokemon under the effects of a Vanish seed. With another deep breath she followed her partner, all the while trying to shake the feel of being followed.

xxx

About five kilometers later they made it to their destination. It was deep in a forest where the trees met the mountain side. It was the kind of place that you had to know of to find as the entrance was well hidden by shrubs and rocks. No large Pokemon could fit through the opening since it was a fairly thin passage through rock.

Grovyle moved the main rock covering to let Stardust fit through. Once passed she held the rock to let him follow and together moved in back in place. Stardust went first through the opening, she found it easier to move sideways instead of forward. Grovyle, being smaller, walked in his usual way.

Escaping the narrow corridor on the other side, she walked out into a large, rock surrounded area. There were trees throughout the area, all illuminated by a faint blue/green glow. The glow grew brighter as the pair walked closer to the source.

"Grovyle! Stardust!" A young voice cried out with joy. The pair watched as a small Pokemon ran as fast as he could on three legs to them.

"Hey Pup!" Stardust cried back as she run up and caught the gold furred Poochyena mid air. She fell to her knees as she ruffed up his fur with affection. The young Pokemon happily accepted the attention as he buried his snout into the crock of her right shoulder. Grovyle came over to the two and rubbed the youngsters head.

"About time you two showed up," A light, feminine voice said from the trees to the left of them. Both Stardust and Grovyle looked up to see a small pink Pokemon with green tipped anteater smiling happily. Grovyle stopped what he was doing and folded his arms at the her.

"Come on, Celebi," he said with a frown. "You should know better then anyone time doesn't exists any more."

Laughter, that sounded like bells on the wind, filled their ears Pokemon glided down and hovered in front of Grovyle. "My dear Grovyle," she said with a hint of longing. "That ironic since we plan on bringing time back. Don't you think?"

"Are we really going to the past?" Pup asked as he broke from Stardust's grasp.

Stardust shook her head, "Not you, just Grov and me."

Shock covered his face, "But- But we're all going to disappear anyway! Why can't I come and see the world you told me about in your visions!?" He argued, desperation clear in is voice.

Grovyle knelt to the left of the nearly crying youngster. He made a small gesture at Pup's back left leg. "Your leg slows you down too much to be effective in combat. You are also only a level 12, making you an easy pray in high end mystery dungeons, where we need to go." He looked sadly at the young Pokemon, who was now looking at the ground, "Lastly, there is a chance that Primal Dialga will sense the use of the Passage of Time and send Dusknoir after us. Stardust and I can barely match him together at our best. With you, he and the Sableye will have a weakness to target at and we don't want you hurt." Grovyle finish, sadness clearly evident in his voice and face.

Stardust scratched the back of the child's neck. "We've told you this before Pup, so why is this such a shock to you?"

Poochyena whimpered and looked up. Tears started flowing from his eyes, "You're the only family I have left."

Grovyle looked at Stardust. The benefit of knowing someone completely is that you can tell them many things without speaking. Stardust agreed with him and let him take control.

"Hey," Grovyle said, getting the attention of the child. "Stardust and I are not leaving till we are well rested. Let's go talk inside be with each other before we leave."

With a small nod the child followed Grovyle to the small hut deeper in the area. Stardust stayed back with Celebi.

"Thanks for looking after him, Cel," she thanked her small friend.

Celebi smiled, "It's nice to have someone to talk to. He's always waiting for you two come back though."

"I wish he could have follow us on our search, I really do. Hell, I want him help us in the past but-"

"But what?" Celebi cut her off. "Stardust, that kid looks up to you as his sister and Grovyle as his brother. He's also right you know it. We are planing to erase our own existence here after all."

"No," Stardust firmly stated. "We are planing to restore time to it's natural place in existence. Our disappearance is just a side affect of that restoration."

"Same difference, Stardust," Celebi accused. "You stayed back to ask me what I think about Pup following you. I say to let him go to the past. Doesn't matter what might happen to him. He is going to suffer if you leave him behind this time. As for Dusknoir, the kid's got good reason to want to go up against him."

"That's what's got me worried," Stardust quietly said.

Celebi shock her head at her friend, "He's a good kid, made better by you two. He won't do what you think he might."

"I would, ten fold," Stardust responded.

Celebi didn't respond to that right away. She gave Stardust a crude nod before flying off to the others.

Stardust was about to go with her when she felt the same feeling of being followed from earlier. She looked around, franticly trying to find the source. After a moment she stop dead in her tracks, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "It's just your imagination, Stardust. Your just being paranoid," she said to herself as she walked to her friends.

Xxx

With a smirk he moved away from the rock surrounded 'sanctuary' the four below had going for them. He went up, above the rock face and regained his true form. From a shadow, nothing more then a dark patch a shade darker then the surroundings, it began to shrink. As it shrunk, a black figure with white hair and blue eyes emerged. Once done he sat down, watching as the teenage human girl walked into the hut.

He smiled at her. Even after everything she could still feel his presence. He had to get her back to save from herself. Damn that green skinned Wood Gecko. He didn't know she was alive till only recently. Upon finding out of her quest he cursed the so called 'partner'. She was safe, hidden from the world until _he_ entered hers. Convincing her to trust him and using her Dimensional Scream for his ridiculous self righteous, self appointed mission just made him want to kill that little son of a gun now.

However he knew the value of patience and timing. He would wait for the right moment to kill him and get her back. Time travel can be hazardous they say, and who was he not to enforce rumors.


	2. Preperation

Stardust walked towards the small hut about 40 meters away. The hut was very small compared to Stardust. It was three by five meters and made of old planks of wood. The roof was low and she had to duck to get in through the door. A small fire was lit on the stone floor, providing some light in the dark.

As she walked she looked over to the nearby stone wall and saw the Passage of Time, pulsing with an unnatural light. She could hear the faint whisper of time coming from it. It was like words being spoken almost just beyond her hearing. Her visions always hit her like a bolder out of nowhere. Luckily, for her sake, she only ever had visions when they were connected to the Time Gears, directly or not. The Passage was different. It was calming sensation, a lullaby to a child's ear. At least that's how she tried to explain it to Grovyle once. Celebi, being able to time travel at will, was the only other person who could hear what she hears.

As she walked closer to the hut, she could hear Grovyle telling Pup how they found the last Time gear.

"-turned out we needed to make all the crystals into the same colour. Since Azelf was blue, I thought that we should make them all blue as well. When we did a huge crystal opening came through the floor and gave us passage to the Time Gear"

"Liar," Stardust accused, leaning just inside of the door frame.

Grovyle pouted, "OK, it wasn't me who thought of it, it was Stardust. So? What's wrong with making myself look good in front of the kid."

"Then what did you do?" Pup eagerly asked Stardust.

Stardust walked in and sat cross legged on the ground next to them. She brought her hands up to the fire, warming them up. Celebi flew and sat a shelf about half a meters off the ground..

"Well," Stardust continued. "We went through the opening just like Grov said. Once through we walked a few floors, which were completely deserted of life."

"You didn't here that last part," Grovyle jumped in, interrupting her.

"Hey!" Stardust shouted at him. Pup laughed at the exchange while Celebi chuckled from her perch.

Grovyle kept going with his version on events. "After a few floors we started hearing this heaving breathing coming from behind us. It almost had the jump on us but I was able to just beat it to us. I pushed Stardust out of the way and blocked the attacker from getting at her. I then-"

Stardust sat back defeated, yet a smile was hanging on her lips. Pup was hanging on his every energetic word, even though he was smart enough to know Grovyle was making it all up.

Celebi meanwhile was watching Grovyle intently. Stardust sighed as she watch her, watching him. She knew that Celebi wanted a close relationship with Grovyle yet won't dare to make a move. Grovyle was even worse then her. He tried his hardest to ignore Celebi's feelings and instead tried to keep focus on the mission.

"_There's no point in pursuing something like that if we won't live long enough to enjoy it."_ Grovyle told her once when she asked about it. Stardust had to disagree with him. You don't have to live a long life to be able to enjoy love, even if it only was for a moment. Love was something this world truly lack in spades.

"_That and hope,"_ She thought to herself.

"Stardust? Stardust?" Pup called to her. Stardust looked up to see three concerned faces looking back at her.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Stardust asked them.

"You looked like you where deep in thought," Grovyle told her.

Stardust chuckled, "Maybe. So, you're done filling the kids head with your notions of grandeur?"

Grovyle laughed, "Till the next story. Anyway, we should eat before we sleep. We're going to need all our strength before we leave for the past."

The mode suddenly went from a festive atmosphere to a reflective slumber. All four of them sat there in silence, just watching each other and listening to their own heartbeats.

"Well," Celebi said, breaking the silence. "Let's go get the food. Pup, can you help me while they set up the place?"

"We should have a party!" Pup suggested as he stood up to help. He looked at Stardust and Grovyle, "Celebi and I have found Gummies while looking for things we could use. We were saving them for you."

"Thanks you two," Stardust thanked them as they left the hut.

Alone, Grovyle and Stardust started setting up for the food.

"What did she say?" Grovyle asked as he placed down a bowl for scraps.

"She said to take him," She answered as she placed down beds for them.

"You agree with her," It wasn't a question. He stopped what he was doing, thinking on matters. He looked up at her. "Are you sure about this Stardust? You know the risks just as well as I do."

Stardust gave a slow nod, "Damn the risks. If Dusknoir comes after us we might need someone backing us up. He could gather intel were we can't."

Grovyle shook his head. "He's a shiny Pokemon. He stands out to easily to do that kind of work."

"Do we take him or not, Grov?"

Before Grovyle could answer, Celebi and Pup came back with the food. Pup had a basket in his jaws filled with berries and apples. Celebi was holding a bag, presumably the Gummies. Pup place the basket next to the fire and sat down.

"You have fresh Apples?" Stardust almost shouted as she grabbed the basket and pulled out a Apple. Using her dagger she cut the Apple in two and brought one half to her nose.

She sighed at the smell, "It's been so long since I've had a fresh Apple, I've forgotten the smell."

"How did you get food so fresh?" Grovyle asked as he took the other half from Stardust.

Celebi smile innocently, "I have my ways."

Stardust bit into the Apple."I don't know how you did it and I don't care. These are delicious, thank you," Stardust thanked through her mouthful.

"Stardust, how are you two going to get the Time Gears?" Pup asked before grabbing out an Oran Berry.

Stardust finished her mouthful. "We'll, we know for sure that one Gear is unguarded. One is being guarded by a Ditto, the rest by the Lake Trio."

Grovyle took over, "We're going after the unguarded one first, then the Ditto. It's the Lake Trio we will have be have to be careful of. Uxie can erase our memories of his lake, Mesprite can emotionally drain or overload us, and Azelf can drain our will to fight. Lastly, the guilds and independent teams of the past, mainly Wigglytuff Guild alongside the likes of Team Raider and Charm, will be a major problem. If any of the guardians get to warn the outside then the guilds and teams will come after us. With our identities known they will be able to target our weakness."

"What about the Hidden Land?" Pup asked, "Have you found where it is, I mean, it is across the sea, right?"

"It is across the sea," Stardust said as she pulled out a small leather bound book from her pocket. She started flipping through the pages, "However, all evidence of the Hidden Land and it's location has been destroyed by order of Primal Dialga. While we can get to Temporal Tower now on foot, in the past there is a key we need to find." Stardust stopped at a page and showed it to him. On the page was an intricate pattern of lines and shapes. In the middle was a circle with + shaped swirls coming out of it. Between the swirls were two row of finger like points. The first row had four, the second had three, coming out of the gaps.

"That's pretty," Pup commented.

Stardust nodded, "It is, isn't it. We don't know what shape the key comes in. We believe it may be a small rock with this pattern on it. That's were you come in, Pup."

"What?" Pup looked at Stardust, then Grovyle. Grovyle gave him a small smile and nod. "B-B-But you said-"

"We know what we said," Grovyle said, cutting him off. "And we were wrong. With the Planetary Investigation Team being held up in the west by Dusknoir's minions we can't use their help. We were going to look for it ourselves but our time will be spent going after the Time Gears. We will need someone able to look for this key and where to use it."

"Your the only one we trust to be able to do this," Stardust finished.

Pup just looked at them, stunned. "I-I'm going to see the Sun?" He said with a smile.

"Yes," Stardust answered with a wide smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Pup shouted as he jumped into Stardust's arms.

"Hey," Stardust quietly said to him. "You better eat, otherwise you won't be able keep up your strength."

Pup nodded, he hopped down from her lap and started eating again. Stardust looked at Grovyle, his face was blank, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"_I hope we're sure,"_ they said.

"_I hope so,"_ mine answered.

Xxx

"We're finally going to do this," Stardust said as they stood 10 metres away from the Passage, looking at it.

"Yep," Grovyle answered while trying not to show his nerves.

Stardust looked at him, smiling, "What's this? Is Grovyle the Thief is nervous?" she teased.

Grovyle groaned, "I hate that name."

"I think you hate that time of your life more," She looked at him with a smile.

"And now I have to steal again," Grovyle said with displeasure. "I feel as if I've come full circle."

"At least you won't be a Treecko now. Could you imagine that?"

Grovyle looked at her with intent, the silent threat they would bring if she keep talking was clear. Stardust raised her hands in mock fear before turning to look at her other friends. They were just starting to walk over to them, talking.

"And remember," Celebi said as the two came close. "You know the dark like the Pokemon of the past don't. Use that knowledge to your advantage, and stay safe." she finished.

"I will, Cel," Pup said with tears in his eyes.

Celebi hugged the child, "I will miss you little one."

"I'll miss you too, Cel." Pup said with tears in his eyes.

After a moment the two separated.

"Pup," Stardust said, gaining their attention. "While we are travelling I will be holding on to you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Pup answered eagerly.

"Good," Grovyle said. He looked at Celebi, "Celebi, I-"

Celebi flew down to his face and stroke his cheek. "I know, my dear Grovyle, I know," Celebi told him softly with a small smile. Celebi was looked at Stardust, "You better fix this mess." Celebi said as she gestured to the surroundings. "I hate living in this dark world."

Stardust smile and raised her arms. Celebi flew in for a hug. "You bet we will change this world for the better."

Stardust broke the hug, "Well, we better get going or we may never leave. Pup," The child walked over to Stardust and was picked up. He was tucked into Stardust left side. Stardust held out her hand to Grovyle, which he took without hesitation. With firm footing the three walked towards the Passage and strait into it.

"Good luck," Celebi whisper to them as she watch them disappear into the glow. She watched for a moment before the pain of never seeing them again took her by force. She turned away and flew back to her home, hoping that the world would end soon.

Xxx

He watched them make their goodbyes. He paid attention to how Stardust treated the Shiny child. He would have to keep that child alive for her sake. Pokemon of that type were rare enough, and if this one was important to her then he would keep him around. While she cared for the green fool, he had to kill him. He moved close to the Passage, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Well, we better get going or we may never leave. Pup," He heard her say. It was good to hear her voice, while a little younger then what he was use to. He watched as she gave her free hand to the fool and led them into the Passage. They walked into it without hesitation. He waited to see what the Celebi would do. She turned away, giving him the chance he needed to strike.

He entered the Passage with ease. It wasn't the first time he had travelled the strands of time. He homed in on her soul, the essences of who she was. He found them quickly, She and the fool were holding on to each other. He could see the strain on her face, she was in trouble. He prepared to attack with his Ominous Wind. He first sent several attacks around them, disrupting their otherwise smooth passage. He was the strain on their hold become weaker with every wave they hit. Now was his chance. He built up his charge before sending it flying towards the fool. It hit him dead on. Stardust lost her grip on his hand. "GRRRRRROOOOOOVVVVVVYYYYYYLLLLLLEEEEEEE!" She screamed after him.

He's heart ached at her suffering, yet it was the only way he could save her. He sent another attack at her direction, sending her off course and towards the east. With the fool he watched him fall through time and come out over the ocean. The fool crashed into the waves in the heat of a storm. He smiled at work and left. There was no way anyone could survive that. He turned his attention to her. She and the child just fell out of the time stream and into a forest.

His mind snapped to attention as he felt an unwelcome presence. Panic swept through his mind. He couldn't risk her to them, not again. He had to leave her, now! He had to leave her defenceless, in a world that would chew her up and spit her out. He had no choice but to go. He left, making sure his pursuers followed him till they were far enough away from her to keep her safe.


	3. Lost and Found

Hey everyone, sorry for taking a bit. I've spent the last week moving house with my family. My room is so empty right now. Anyway, thanks to all the people who have followed this story and placed reviews on it. I'm happy that you people are liking this story so much. Please give a review if you haven't yet. I really want to know what I'm doing right and wrong with this story or if anything is unclear.

*AD ALERT*

Do you have Pokemon X/Y and lacking imaginary friends. I know I am. If you are one of these people then give me a PM for your application and I'll happily be that friend your lacking. This offer is only for those with FanFiction accounts. Any questions just give me a PM. Look forward to hearing from you.

* * *

They held on to each other for dear life as they tumbled through time. The strain on their grip was great, yet they held. They held on with one hand/claw as Stardust held tight to Pup. Grovyle looked at Stardust's face, the joy he saw as she looked around would make anyone humble. Her eyes met his, he loved that look of excitement from her. She then looked past him, her eyes went wide.

The shock wave hit them hard. Their grip faltered for a second, but their held.

"NO! Don't let go!" Grovyle shouted at her. The shock waves kept coming at them. He looked at Pup who was rapped up tight in Stardust's grip. His eyes closed with his face pressed hard to her chest, he was terrified. Grovyle could feel with each wave their grip became more loose. Fear swept over Stardust's face.

"Just a little further!" He encourage her. "Come on, hang on!"

Stardust watched in horror as a wave came closer. She barely heard what he shouted at her before a wave hit him dead on. His grip slacked off completely and without his help she couldn't hang on.

"GRRRRRROOOOOOVVVVVVYYYYYYLLLLLLEEEEEEE!" She screamed after him. The pain in her heart as she watched him tumbling away was almost to much. Another wave hit her and Pup, sending them further from him.

She felt them leave the time stream. They fell, hitting a wall of rain. Stardust grabbed her dagger at her hip.

"Protect," She whispered. The dagger glowed white and gold as a barrier formed around them. They went through the branches unharmed. Stardust landed on her back, pain exploding through her mind. She opened her mouth to breath, but instead of air she got water. She chocked, flipping to her front, coughing up her lungs.

"Stardust!" Pup yelled over the storm. She looked up and saw Pup, his golden fur drenched by rain. She stood up, grabbed the child and started running. The rain was heavy on her back, it drench her clothes and made it harder to run. Was it the rain effecting her or was it the pain of lose? She couldn't tell. All she knew right now was the ground was uneven, a lighting storm was in full force around them and she just lost her best friend.

As she ran a large tree, a few metres in diameter, came into view thanks to the random flashes of light. She ran up to it, took out her dagger and placed it flat against the bark.

"Secret Power," She commanded. Again the dagger glowed as it worked it's power, her mind screamed in protest. A moment later the dagger and her hand fell into the tree. Stardust stepped forward through the bark and into the tree.

As soon as they were in the dry Stardust fell onto her knees. Pain, both physical and emotional, overwhelming her.

"Stardust?" Pup asked worriedly from where she dropped him.

Stardust didn't respond. She just stayed on her knees, breathing deep, laboured breaths.

"Stardust?" Pup questioned her again. She looked up at him. He could see the tears she was trying to hide.

He watched her move to a solid wall and lean against it. He walked over to her and placed his head on her lap. There were no words, just quite sobs as Stardust lightly scratched behind his ears.

"What are we going to do now?" Pup quietly asked her. Stardust leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"We have to keep going. No matter what stands in our way, no matter what happens to us, no matter who we have to kill."

Pup looked up at her on the final point in shock. She looked down at him, sadness evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pup. That's why it was so hard to bring you along. Grovyle and I knew the risks, we knew what we were getting ourselves into. You on the other hand, your still so young and still so innocent. We knew we would have to kill or be killed."

"You've killed before?" Pup asked her with sadness. Stardust gave a small, sad nod.

Pup climbed up onto her lap and smuggled up. Stardust rapped him up with her arms and cuddled softly.

"Do you think Grovyle will be alright?" He asked.

"I don't know, Pup. I don't know."

Xxx

His vision was blurry. His thoughts jumbled. He tried to think but a dull throb echoed through through his head.

"_Stardust!"_

The name jumped thought the confusion, clear as crystal. He tried to concentrate but all he could feel wind and rain blasting into him. It felt wrong feeling those things and it stopped him from focusing.

He couldn't focus, couldn't...

xxx

In front of entrance of Wigglytuff Guild, a Torchic paced back and forth.

"I'm not a wimp. I'm not a wimp. I'm not a wimp." She chanted to herself. She stopped suddenly and focused on the grate hole near her feet. "I can do this, today is the day!" With confidence she stepped onto the grate. Almost immediately said confidence disappeared.

"Gate Keeper! Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," The sentry's voice called.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, Who's FOOTPRINT," The gate keeper asked.

"A Torchic's footprint. It's a Torchic's footprint," The sentry replied.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She jumped of the grate in panic. She looked at the grate, disappointed in herself. "Why can't I do this?" She demanded of herself as she pulled out a small rock from in her down. "Not even my Relic Fragment can help me, maybe later." With a final look at the grate she walked away and down the steps, "I'm such a coward."

As she walked two Pokemon came out from behind the totem polls.

"I don't believe my eyes," The Koffing said to his friend, Zabat. "I knew that Torchic was a coward but that was priceless!"

"She took out something, seemed like a rock of some kind. She called it a Relic Fragment."

"Yeah, had some sort of weird pattern on it. Think it's worth taking?"

"Definitely. We are professionals after all."

With a nod to the other they followed the Torchic, hoping for a chance to grab their prize.

Xxx

She kicked at the sand, frustrated at her own lack of courage. For so long she had dreamed of joining Wiggletuff guild, to learn from the best of the best and then discover countless forgotten treasures across the land. Yet, despite the desire to conquer every dungeon she saw, she couldn't even get through the front gate of a guild.

With a final kick she landed on the sand, facing the ocean. The sun would set in a couple hours but the Krabby where already blowing their bubbles. A peaceful feeling washed over her as she watched the tide rolling in and out. The bubbles the Krabby were blowing gently floated everywhere. She watched as some moved over the ocean. A few fell into the waves while others popped suddenly. Only one survived as the wind pushed it back over land. She watched it float to her left and further away. The bubble popped just as she saw a green lump on the far left of the beach. She stood up, trying to get a better view. What she saw was an unconscious Pokemon lying face first on the sand, she ran to help.

"Hey! Are you OK? Please wake up!" She begged the unconscious Pokemon as she tried to shake him awake. She rolled him over onto his back and dusted the sand of his face. She watched the Pokemon breathing as she tried to identify him. He was green with red all down his front, had hands that looked like they where good for climbing and two dark green tails. "_Treecko! He's a Treecko!"_ She remembered.

"Treecko! Treecko! You have to wake up. Get up will you!" She shouted as she gave him another shake. The Treecko opened his eyes and started coughing. They were heavy, almost violent coughs. He rolled to his side, facing Torchic as he kept coughing.

"That's it," She encourage him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." From her down she pulled out an Oran Berry.

"Here, eat this," She told him as she hovered the berry near his mouth. He stopped coughing and opened his mouth. He caught the berry and ate it.

"Grrrrrr," Treecko growled as he sat up. He blinked away the blur in his eyes.

"Where...?" He asked as he looked around.

"Your on the Beach, near Treasure Town," His rescuer answered. "You remember how you ended up here on your face?"

He looked at Torchic and was about to answer when he realised he had no answer. He tried to remember what had happened but everything was cloudy and hard to make out.

"A storm," He answered, his voice unsure. "I was in a storm, in the waves. I-I can't remember anything else."

Torchic smiled, well as best one with a beak can smile. "Are you alright? You don't seem so sure about what your saying."

Treecko shock his head. "I'm not sure either. All I remember is the storm, nothing else."

Torchic tipped her head to the side, "Nothing else? What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I don't remember anything about me. I know it's all there but I can't see it, just small things, flashes even."

"_You have amnesia."_ "Oh Treecko, I wish I could help you."

Torchic's heart went out to this Pokemon. She wished she could help him but she couldn't even help herself. Treecko was confused by what she called him.

"No, no my name's Grov, not Treecko," He told her.

"Grov? As in Grovyle?" Torchic asked, Treecko nodded. "But that's your evolution, so why would your personal name be that?"

"But I am a Grovyle, not a Treecko."

Now Torchic was really confused, "No, you're definitely a Treecko. Look in the water, you'll see."

Treecko looked at her, doubtful for a second. He looked in her eyes, trying to find any dishonesty in them. There was none. With reluctance he stood up and walk over to the waves. He looked down into the water, shock filled him to the brim. From the water a Treecko stared back at him. He touched his face and the Treecko did the same. Then, he actually looked at his hands and his body.

"Nononononononono. This is wrong," He panicked, moving backwards out of the water and turned back to Torchic.

Torchic watched him move into the water and look at his reflection. She saw him freeze up and only moved to touch his face. She scratched the sand with her talon, _"This is so weird,"_ She thought to herself. _"He's really acting like this is all new to him. How can I possibly help him?"_ She watched him back out of the water and turn around in panic. But before she go to him she was knocked to the ground by a great force.

"Ow!" She yelled in pain. She flipped herself to see who had knock down. Koffing and Zubat were standing over her, grinning. Zubat landed on the ground and picked up her Relic Fragment.

"NO! That's mine!" She screamed at them. They laughed at her plight.

"No it's not," Koffing teased.

"We found just laying here in the sand," Zubat smiled with mock innocence.

Before she could stand they flew off, strait into Beach Cave.

Treecko watched as Torchic was knocked down and stolen from in a matter of moments. He wanted to help her. He wanted to move. Yet everything was just too much for him to handle. He didn't even hear the thieves mock her before flying off into a nearby cave. With a deep breath he found the strength to move forward. She was still on the ground, a tear fell from her eye.

"Torchic? Who were they?" He asked her.

"They're thieves who pray on helpless Pokemon," She answered, defeated.

"You don't seem helpless to me," Treecko told her. She looked at him.

"What? I just let them steal from me without even fighting back!"

"You helped me, didn't you?"

"But- But that's different, you were hurt," She defended.

"No, it's not." He walked over to her and helped her up. "Helping someone out takes just as much courage as defending yourself. All you have to do is realise that then you can do anything." He stopped, the words he just spoke were echoing through his mind.

"Even if your right," Torchic whispered. "They ran into Beach Cave. It's a water type dungeon, I'm fire type..."

"I'm grass type, we can take them," He told her.

"But your memories..."

"I can't help myself right now but I can help you," He offered out his hand. "Let's get back what they stole."

Torchic looked at his hand, the gesture was foreign to her but the sentiment she could understand. She looked at his face, he wasn't lying to her. He truly believed they could take them on, take on the world even. She brought up her wing and he took it. He moved their hand/wing up and down.

Treecko gave a dangerous smile, "Let's get the pricks!"


	4. GIVE ME BACK MY RELIC FRAGMENT!

Yes! I'm back and uploading my story again. I'm sorry for the wait, several things have happened since the last upload. First, I moved house so I was away from the net for a while. Second, major assignments for my Uni degree. Third, I'm 19 now. I can devote more time to my story now and please do keep reading. I enjoy writing my story here. If you have questions about what's happening about my story please ask. Don't be afraid tell me what's wrong with my writing and/or story so far. People have picked on mistakes and I'm so happy when they tell me. Thanks if you have and thanks to everyone who has kept reading.

(O)O(O)O(O)

Torchic followed her new found friend into Beach Cave. With every step her excitement grew. With every step her fear grew also. She was worried not only for her own safety but for Treecko's as well. She could see he was weak and growing weaker every minute. She felt guilty for needing his help. He should be resting, not helping her sort out her problems by running through dungeons. And then there was his memory, or lack there off in this case. Even with no memory of who he is or where he's from he was helping her. _"Way to lay the guilt on thick,"_ she thought to herself. Despite all of that though there was one thing that topped this whole situation. He was a Grovyle who de-evolved back to a Treecko, or claims to be at least. It was so hard for her not to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, how many would help a complete stranger just out of the goodness of their heart? Even Exploration Teams want some sort of compensation for the work. Yet here he was, weak with no memory and helping her fight for her item back. _"I'll pay him back somehow,"_ She thought. _"I have to find a way to help him like he's helping me now. Maybe... Yeah, that might workout"_

He didn't understand why he wanted to help this Pokemon. It was on impulse that he did it and why the hell did that speech he gave her sound so familiar? His body was off as well. He was walking with all limbs instead of his legs only. He was shorter and couldn't keep an eye out for danger with ease. He almost left the leaves that were meant to be on his arms and the longer tail that was meant to keep him balanced. But they weren't there and neither were his memories. Was he a Treecko or Grovyle? He couldn't be sure. All he knew was everything was wrong and he couldn't do a damn thing to fix it now. His heart felt heavy, longing for forgotten company. He looked back at Torchic and for a split second saw someone else. It was a discoloured figure at best, taller then him and walking on two legs. Then he remembered Torchic's final evolution was Blasiken, and they walked on two legs. But somehow that didn't seem right. Why would he imagination Torchic like that? He didn't know, so he focused back on the task at hand, getting back that rock.

The dungeon was water type which he was strong against and Torchic was weak to. The two thieves where both poison type. The Zubat is a flying type also, the Koffing would have levitate. He would be most weak against the Zubat, the Koffing would be 50/50 based on his level. Torchic would have to fight, no matter what she thought of herself or her abilities. Torchic would have to fight Zubat as he was weakened against it. If he had a Gravelrock or Blast Seed their chances of succeeding would be much-Wait! What was he doing? Why was he listing the up coming battle like it was life and death? He looked around the cave but he didn't see the walls or ceiling. What he saw was ways that would either aid or hinder him in battle. He saw every little dip and crevasse that enemies could hide in. He was fully alert to any danger that could come his way. Who was he to have such paranoia, to have too know all of these little things that would go unnoticed by most. None of this made any sense to him and he doubt it would till he remembered.

The two were about halfway through the first floor when a Western Shellows came right for them. Torchic back up against the wall while Treecko took a defensive stance. When the Shellows came close enough Treecko jumped. While in mid air he used Absorb and landed with ease. The Shellows collapsed in a heap on the ground. Treecko turned around to see if Torchic was alright. He watched her peel herself off the wall and slowly walked towards him. She looked down at the Shellows as she came up next to Treecko.

"That was amazing!" She told him with clear excitement. "The way you moved! I've never seen anything like that before!"

He shrugged, "Guess I haven't forgotten everything after all."

"Yeah, maybe," She looked at him. "The way you move, you're unsure about yourself. You keep trying to stand on your back feet. You can't fake that kind of discomfort."

"Your right," He agreed. "I can feel the leaves that should be there and my tale feels way to short."

"You really were a Grovyle." Torchic said out loud.

"What? You didn't believe me before?" He questioned.

"Look, it's a bit far fetched that a Pokemon can de-evolve but there is one important thing your missing. Your helping me in a way no one else has before. You believe in me and you want to help me, so how can I not give you the benefit of the doubt?"

He looked at her, not sure what to say. "Alright," He said slowly. "I get what your saying. If your not sure, then I understand."

Torchic smiled, "I believe you Grov. It's hard not to..."

"You- You called me Grov."

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." He smiled, "Come on then, let's finish this."

xxx

"This rock better be worth something," Koffing said as he looked over the Relic Fragment.

"It seems too small to be of any value," Zubat commented.

"Well, she did say it was a Relic."

"That Relic is also not yours!"

The two tuned to see Grov and Torchic walk through the opening of Beach Cave Pit. Koffing smirked at the pitiful sight. He and his friend were both Poison type with Zabat being duelled with Flying. Their wannabe opponents were a Grass type and a wimp.

"This is funny!" Koffing laughed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY RELIC FRAGMENT! IT'S MY PERSONAL TREASURE AND IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" Torchic shouted at them. She froze, stunned by her own outburst.

Zubat and Koffing looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Grov crossed his arms, unimpressed by what he saw.

"Why are you laughing?!" Grov demanded, shouting over them. They stopped and glared at him.

Zubat spoke first. "I may not have eye's but you two must be the most sorriest looking Pokemon that I have _ever_ known."

"One of you is a coward and the other is at a clear disadvantage," Koffing continued. "But, since we're so nice, we will let you leave before we forced to hurt you."

"You have already hurt us," Grov told them. "And we are going nowhere till we get back what doesn't belong to you."

Torchic looked at Grov in wonder. Here was a Pokemon willing to go all in for her sake. She thought she understood the feeling while walking. But the truth was it was nothing compared to now. She was so in awe that she missed the moment the battle started. She watched Grov jump to the wall and stick there by his feet. He pointed passed her and she turned around just in time to duck. She rolled and jumped back on her feet. Zubat turned around to face her again. She glanced at Grov who just his Koffing with Pound. Zubat flew to Tackle her again. On instinct alone she jumped out of his way and blew an Ember at his wake. The move hit between his wings and Zubat faltered for a bit. Her actions, her unrealised ability to fight frightened her. Yet, she felt a power she never had before. Deep in her core it felt a fire had just been lit. Excitement filled her as she anticipated the next attack. Zubat came back at her with Tackle, but now she wanted to attack him. So when Zubat came close, she moved as if to jump away again. He reacted to the false move and as he realised his mistake Torchic did jump. She hit him dead on with Scratch, right in the middle of his face. Zubat crashed into the ground, defeated.

Koffing laughed at Grov, "We will see." He said before going for him. Grov jumped away from Torchic and onto the wall. His feet let him stick there, sideways on the wall. He looked at Torchic who was still just standing there like a moron. He saw Zubat flying at her and pointed at him. She ducked out of the way just as Koffing got to him. From the wall he leaped, landing a Pound on the back of Koffing. Koffing was knocked forward into the wall. He turned back at Grov, his smiling face turned sour with hate. He went at Grov again with the same lack of strategy as before. Grov smirked at him. Power was one thing, but without control or discipline it was just another wasted resource. So Grov let him come close before putting the Blast Seed he had in his mouth. Koffing was only a second away before Grov let the Blast Seed work. No one knew why Blast Seeds become more violent when exposed to saliva then just being cracked or thrown. They never exploded in water, nor juice. He doubted Koffing would care for such things as flame covered him face first. The gasses he was exulting reacted with the flame. It made him slower and less able to move. Grov run and jumped with Pound on the ready. He hit Koffing right on top, driving him into the ground.

Torchic collapse with shock and shame. How could she like fighting? She tried to deny it but the thrill of knocking Zubat out made her happy. She was happy that she hurt someone! She couldn't take her eyes of Zubat's form.

Grov walked over to Torchic and put a hand on her back. She flinched at the contact but Grov didn't move.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her. She shocked her head slowly.

"Don't be ashamed about enjoying it."

Torchic's head snapped at his direction, "How can you say that! I liked hurting him!" She stood up and backed away from Grov. "I enjoyed knocking him out. How can I like such a thing!?"

Tears streamed down her face. Grov walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me," Grov commanded. Torchic looked up and met his gaze.

"They deserved what they got. They've harmed you and others for no good reason for ages. Finally, they might take the hint that it's time for a change in life."

"But I liked it..."

Grov shock his head at her, "There is nothing wrong with feeling some joy out of fighting. It's natural to feel it. You've become teary over hurting them, that proves that you are a good Pokemon."

She didn't know what to say to that. She just gave him a weak nod in response.

"Good," Grov said. "Lets get back your item and leave."

xxx

The sand was warm under her talons. The Krabby had stopped blowing their bubbles. The sun was near the horizon, a beautiful red kissed around the yellow and the land. She looked at Grov with a smile. Had it not been for him she wouldn't have her Relic Fragment back. She was beyond happy with that. She watched him look around the beach, seemly lost. He had nowhere to go and had no memory to rely on. He helped her and maybe she could help him.

"Grov?" She called to him as she walked over. He looked her way as she walked over to him and faced the sunset. "For the longest time I've had always dreamed of being an explorer. Discovering forgotten treasures, saving those who need help and finding out where my Relic Fragment is from. Until today I had no hope of getting to that dream. You made that possible for me." She faced him. Trying to gage his reaction. "I want to make a deal. I will do what I can to help you discover who you are and where your from. In exchange, you help me in joining the guild and being apart of a team."

"What's this guild about anyway?" Grov asked.

"Wigglytuff's Guild is run by Wigglytuff, one of the best explorers ever. In order to become an explorer you have to join a guild. There are several around the land but Wigglytuff's Guild is widely considered the best of them all. I want to join, but as you can guess-"

"You lack the confidence to join and even think you will be kicked out since you lack the will to fight for your dream. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Soooooo, what do you think? Will you do it?"

Grov thought about it for a moment. _"If I join with her, then I might be stuck with her for a while. Yet, she seems like the honest type. If she says she could help me then I'm guessing she will. But what of this guild. How will they react when, if, I tell them what's happened to me. Will they believe me? Torchic did, but will others? I'll have to decide what to do once I meet them."_

"Alright Torchic, I'll join you in a team."

Torchic's eyes lit up, "Really! Oh, thank you!"

Grov smiled at her reaction, "Where are we going?" He asked.

Torchic smiled as she pointed behind him, "We go to the cross road and keep going up the stairs."

"Lets go then," He said as he turned around to walk.

"Um, Grov," Torchic said softly. Grov turned back to her. "Before, when you said I became teary over hurting them back there. I don't want to forget that moment. So, can you call me Teary from now on so I don't forget?"

Grov nodded, "What ever you say, Teary."

Teary grinned, "Follow me, I'll take you till the Guild."


	5. New day

Liked promised, my chapter. Thanks orlock22 for looking it over. I also Beta for him as well so if your interested in a medieval take on Hoenn check out his story s/10768240/1/Guardian-Blades . New chapter up within a week.

* * *

Her steps were light. Her dagger was at the ready at her hip for any trouble that would find her. She kept her eyes focused on the dark, which was hard since her eyes weren't that good. Her eyes had always preferred the light of fire, or her blade. She dare not use either for fear of being seen. Being a human in this world was a death sentence. She knew the forces who ruled the world searched for her. They've tried to find her before but she was able to stay hidden.

She was safe from prying eyes here, near her home. There were no Pokemon where she was hiding, yet she could never be sure. This place was perfect for her. Food was growing, sparingly but growing. There was water, but like every where it was diluted with the stillness. The only problem was the loneliness she felt all the time. She remembered her mentor, Medicham, and how she was one of the few who had any kindness in her. A tear fell from her eye at her memory, she wiped it away.

She went to her berry trees near a water ledge, to her Oran berry tree. There were not many ripe enough for her to pick. Ideally, she should wait for them to ripen on their own. However, she was almost out of food and in need of a scenery change. She took out her dagger and touched the blade at the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes and focused on her task. She never understood how she could make things grow. It always hurt more to grow plants without her dagger. Trees grew for her like they would with time. She never understood how time worked, only that it used to happen before the world turned dark. Medicham and the others told her that the only reason Pokemon could still move was because space had taken up much of the burden that time had. Everything had gone bad because the balance was upset. No, she didn't understand at all.

The blade resting the tree began to glow a dull light. She kept the light low, for safety. A brighter light would speed up the process but would be seen for kilometres around. The tree slowly flourished in front of her, the berries growing ripe. She allowed a smile for herself, she did love trees. She picked one and ate it there, loving the fresh, bitter taste.

A groan of pain echoed from behind her. She pulled herself away from her trees and hid behind a gap in the rocks. She watch intently as a small green and red Pokemon staggered into her sanctuary.

XXX

"Stardust, please wake up! The sky is lighting up! The sky is lighting up!"

Stardust sat up quick, her hand going to her dagger.

"What is it, Pup?" She asked him, looking around for any danger.

"The storm has stopped and if you look outside the sky is lighting up!" Pup said with great excitement.

Stardust relaxed her grip on her dagger and rubbed her eyes. She smiled at the memory, her favourite memory. Seeing Grov for the first time warmed her heart as it was the start of their friendship. As soon as that feeling came, it was gone and a hole was all that was left. Before she fell into herself she looked at Pup before stepping out of their secret base.

The first thing she noticed was the cold, damp feeling on her skin. She closed her eyes as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She opened her eyes, and smiled at what she saw. Everything was wet with rain water and covered in a dark green. Yes, green as in leaves and grasses. While it was dark, it was still brighter then what she was used to. She could smell the dew from the plants, the fresh air through her nostrils. She took a few steppes forward, her bare feet stuck slightly into the dirt. She looked up. All she remembered was black sky. Now, she could see small specks of lights everywhere in the black. Stars, she remembered they were called, what she was named after. Yet with the stars was something else, a tinge of blue seeping from one side. She watched for a few moments before closing her eyes. Oh, how she wished her Grovyle could be with her to share this moment.

"Pup, your right," She told him as she looked at him. "The sky is lighting up. Do you remember what that means?"

"The dawn is rising?"

Stardust laughed, "No silly, the sun is rising. Dawn is what the first light of the day is called." She looked around again, finally noticing how exposed they were. "Come on, Pup. We need to get moving."

"Why? It's still dark."

"But when the sun is up I will be easily seen and Pouchyena are not found in Rainforests. We have to get a head start before the sun shows us to the world."

XXX

An hour later Stardust looked back at Pup, who was having trouble going through the undergrowth. "Still having trouble walking?" She asked him. She was worried for him and starting to doubt her reasons for bringing him.

"No, I'm fine," Pup answered, before promptly tripping and falling on his front. Stardust sighed as she went to his side, knelled down and picked him back up on his feat. She dusted off his golden fur as she looked for any injuries.

"I'm OK Stardust, really. You don't have to check me over." Pup complained as he took a step back.

"I know," She conceded. She gave him a smile, "I'm just worried for you. If you are having trouble, let me know, all right."

Pup looked at the ground and nodded.

"Good," Stardust said before standing up. She looked around them.

Over the hour she noticed the changes around them. How the world constantly changed and moved around them. It was almost too much to keep track off. How could she watch for danger when the world was set against her? She gazed up and peaking through the foliage she saw reds, oranges and blues blended together. An idea stuck her.

"Hey, Pup? You want to see the sun rise?"

"Can we?" He asked her, excitedly.

Stardust smiled, "We'll have to climb, but we can see it."

Pup let himself be scoped up by Stardust and placed securely on her. Stardust moved to a near by tree and started climbing. When she was high of the ground and the branches started to thin, she stopped. She sat on the thicker branches and let Pup rest on her lap. They looked east, where the sky kept getting brighter and brighter. They couldn't see the ground, there was a line of trees on the horizon. That didn't matter to them though as they drank in the sights of a new day.


	6. Entering the Guild

I'm very sorry this had taken so long. I have gotten a full time job shortly after posting the last chapter. That and the lack of ideas for this chapter slowed it down. Thanks to everyone who has followed and like not only this story but me personally. It's really amazing what you people say about this story and how you think it's going. I also have something else to clear up before you read the story. In this story Chatot will be referred to as Roger Dodger as his name. The reason for this is that two weeks after the last chapter one of our pet birds died and that was his name. He was my sister's Scaly-breasted lorikeet. So, for you Roger.

* * *

Grov didn't know what to think as he walked with his newly named friend, Teary the Torchic. It was hard to think as he watched his surroundings move with the wind. He looked around everywhere, every movement drawing his attention. Every movement a potential enemy. He watched the shadows like they would come out and Bite him if he turned his gaze for a moment. He shock is head. Where was he getting this extreme paranoia from? It had to be something to do with his missing memories, but what could he had done to need to be so vigilant?

He thought back to the cave, when he had similar thoughts. He looked forward to Teary who was walking ahead of him. He remembered the shadowy figure he saw for a spit second. He didn't think then but for some reason that figure was familiar. It was a familiar, welcoming presence. It made him happy and sad to think about it. If that figure was someone he knew then there was a chance he could find them. He would find them and they would know who he was and if he really was a Grovyle before. The sad note was if they were out there, looking for him. How would they know who his was if he really was a Grovyle? Would he recognise them? Are they looking for him?

His thoughts came to a stop when Teary stopped at the crossroad. She turned and faced him.

"Up there," Teary said as she pointed to the stairs on the other side of the crossroad. "That's where the Guild is. All we have to do now is go up there, get let in and join the Guild." She then paused, looking like she was thinking about running away or she needed to use the bathroom, it was one of those weird looks.

"You having trouble there?" Grov asked her.

"No no no, not at all. Why would you think that?" She asked, trying to cover up how nervous she was.

"How about you follow me? Like you said '_All we have to do now is go up there, get let in and join the Guild_.'" He said as he walked in front of Teary, crossing the crossroad and up the first few steps. He turned around on the fifth step and saw Teary almost at the first step. With a smile he turned back and kept walking up.

Teary decided that maybe she should follow Grov. It was her after all who asked for this. OK, not exactly since she hopped to be able to join on her own, but she was happy. If she had had the will earlier she would not have meet Grov. OK, that was a bad excuse for being a coward but still. She now had the chance to help someone truly in need. She had a friend willing to travel with her, to help her and guide her. Even without his memories, he was good at exploring and leadership. He handled Zubat and Koffing with ease and helped her when she was down. It was all and more than she could ever ask for.

She reached the top of the stairs. The Guild's entrance was looming in front and the totem poles of various Pokemon on both her sides, towering overhead. The Guild's western side was bathed in the afternoon light. Since that was behind the tent structure it looked like an eerie glow was emanating from it. Grov was already up there, standing by the grate. He was looking at it then turned to her as she got close.

"Do we stand on this and they let us in?" Grov asked her.

Teary nodded, "Yeah, they find out who you are and then they let you in."

Grov looked back at the grate, "I wonder how they do that? Do they look at your footprints? If so, how can they identify those without footprints? Their shadows maybe?"

Teary shrugged, "I don't know, but they knew who I was."

"Do you want to go first?" Grov asked. "You know, get it over with?"

Teary looked down at the grate and took at breath. "You know what? I should, shouldn't I?" With that said, she stepped onto the grate.

"Gate Keeper! Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," The sentry's voice called. Teary stiffened at the call. With all the bravo she had left for the day, she kept herself on the grate.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, Who's FOOTPRINT," The gate keeper asked.

"A Torchic's footprint. It's a Torchic's footprint," The sentry replied. She closed her eyes, now was the moment of truth.

"You may ENTER, the other ONE with you MUST stand on the GRATE TO." The Gate Keeper called to them.

Teary stepped off the grate, turned and looked at Grov. She watched as he stepped onto the grate and the Pokemon started their routine.

"Gate Keeper! Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," The sentry's voice called.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, Who's FOOTPRINT,"

"The footprint is umm. The footprint is... a Treecko. I think...?"

"You THINK!? Isn't it YOUR JOB to KNOW these THINGS! Like POKEMON'S FOOTPRINTS MAYBE!"

"Well, you don't see many Treecko around these parts! They mainly stay to the Jungles!"

"UGGGG, FINE they can come IN!"

Grov just stood there the whole time, trying not to laugh at the antics of these Pokemon. He stepped of the grate at the end and took a step forward.

"That was strange," Teary said as she came up next to him.

"Funny though," Grov said back just as the gate opened. A few seconds later a Loudren walked out.

"SORRY for all of THAT," He said to them as he gestured for them to come in. "Just CHECKING to see who you ARE."

"That's fine." Grov answered as he walked forwarded. "Everyone gets stumped sometimes."

Teary followed behind him before being stopped by Loudren.

"Aren't YOU the Torchic WHO keeps running away EVERY time they step on the GRATE?" He asked her. Grov turned at the ladder to see what was happening.

Teary looked uncomfortable as she spoke, "Y-Yes, that was me..."

"YOU trying to PRANK us or SOMETHING?"

Teary's shock her head, "N-No, I got nervous every time I-I stood on the grate. I sorry if I caused any trouble." She apologised.

Loudren looked over her once last time before letting her in. She hurried after Grov who was already going down. They hit the first floor and where greeted by the sight of several groups of Pokemon. Some were looking at boards covered in posters while others were standing around talking. Loudren came down after them and quickly went to the next floor down.

Grov watched as a Swellow walked to them. She seemed to brighten as she came close.

"Hello there," She greeted. "I'm Kate, a member of this Guild. Who are you and can I help you with anything?" Grov didn't know why, but something about this Pokemon put him on edge.

"I'm Grov, and this is Teary and um... yes, you can help us." He said, trying to cover is unease. "My partner and I are trying to join the guild as a team."

"Really?" Kate said, looking at them both before setting her eyes on Teary. "I kept hearing that a Torchic was trying to prank the guild. Would that be you by any chance?"

Teary nodded, "Yes, it was. I kept trying to join the guild myself, but I couldn't work up the courage to try. I already said sorry to one of the Gate Keepers for the mess."

Kate looked at her, unconvinced. "If you want to be apart of an Exploration Team, then you have to be decisive and confident. You can't be questioning your choices or yourself." She looked at Grov, "Why would you want a partner that can't even walk through a door without someone holding their hand?"

Before Grov could answer, someone called out for Kate behind them.

"Kate! Are these the ones who have been causing trouble at the Checkpoint?" Someone asked with authority and annoyance in their voice. Teary and Grov both turn around to see a very annoyed Chatot.

"It's alright Roger," Kate told the Chatot. "They are not bad Pokemon, just unable to make a decision."

"What do you mean?" He asked her, looking at the two.

"I'm Grov," Grov introduced himself. "And this is Teary. We are here to join the guild as an Exploration Team."

"You want to join the guild?" Chatot said with scepticism. "Kate?"

"Teary here was unable to join on her own so she got help from this one," She said with a nod at Grov. "Seriously Roger, Bidoof had more backbone than this one." She finished with a nod at Teary.

"Hey!" Teary yelled. "What right do you have to say that?!"

Kate held back laughter before saying, "Really? You need help to get through a door and you wonder why I can't see you taking on a mystery dungeon."

Grov was about to rebuke but Teary got there before him.

"Your right," Teary said, her voice soft. She looked Kate in the eye, "I did need help getting in here. I was a coward and I was weak." She looked at the Chatot, Roger. "My dream is to be an explorer. Not the best. Not the most famous. Not even the richest." She pulled out her Relic Fragment and showed Roger. "All I want is to be able to have the training I need. My life's goal is to find the meaning to this pattern here. I can't do that without help. Grov helped me today find a piece of myself that was missing." She looked and smiled at Grov, "He is helping me to fight back against my fears." She looked back at Roger, "Roger, can you help me with my life's dream, or do I have to go somewhere else?"

Roger looked at her, a smile creped onto his face. "Come with me," He said before turning and starting down the ladder to the floor below. Grov and Teary looked at each other before following suit.


	7. Guildmaster

Sorry for the really long wait. I had to find my games that my sister had lost in order keep going. I found them on Christmas and couldn't do any write anything till the 6th. Have fun!

* * *

Teary and Grov followed Roger down the ladder to the second floor. It was a wide space like the first floor however it had hallways and a several doors leading out. There were not many Pokemon on this floor that they could see. Only the Loudren from earlier and other that you couldn't see but could hear coursing from a closed off shop area. They could still hear the commotion on the floor above, just muted somewhat. A few steps from the ladder Roger turned around.

"This is the Guild's second floor. This is where the Guild members stay and meetings are held. Team registration is this way. Come along, please." He walked to the left, to a door. While Grov looked around, Teary's rushed to the window and looked out in excitement.

"This is so cool!" She shouted. "Two floors under the ground and you can still see outside!"

Roger shock his head at her reaction, "The Guild is built on the side of a cliff." He told her, "Of cause you can still see outside."

"Oh," She whispered, embarrassed. Grov chuckled at her.

Roger rolled his eyes before tuning to Grov. "Now, through this door is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's personal chamber. For you sake and everyone else's, do not be discourteous to our Guildmaster. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Grov answered,

"I don't," Teary said. Grov and Roger looked at Teary. She went wide eyed, "I don't know what discourteous means, OK?"

Roger rolled his eye's again. "Just be polite," He told her before knocking on the door.

"Guildmaster! It's Roger! I'm coming in with new recruits!" He opened the door.

Walking in to a large room Teary stared in awe. In front of them was the legendary Guildmaster Wigglytuff. He was seemly gliding around the room, putting things into a box.

"Guildmaster!" Roger shouted, trying to gain the attention of the Pokemon. The Wigglytuff kept moving. "Guildmaster! I have two new recruits that wish to join the Guild." Roger called out, frustrated. Roger stepped forward and went to tapped on Wigglyfuff's shoulder. Just as Roger went to touch him, Wigglytuff jumped and turned mid-air. Roger was knocked back a step, ruffled but unsurprised by the sudden action. He was after all use to this kind of, instability.

Wigglytuff landed before speeking, "Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! The Guildmaster of this Guild." He declared with a winning smile. "You wish to form an Exploration Team? Then, let's go for it!" He stepped forward, dropping the box unceremoniously. "This is your Exploration Kit. In it you will find-"

"Guildmaster," Roger interrupted. "They need to register a name for their team before everything else is explained."

Wigglyfuff stopped mid sentence and smiled. "Your right Roger, I keep forgetting that... Anyway, what name do you want for your Team?"

Grov just stood there, stunned into silence. He could not believe that this was the Guildmaster. He was either a prodigy of the high degree, or a lunatic that everyone was just playing around with. He prayed to the Legendaries that it was the first one. Now with a Team name, he had no idea.

"Oh? Umm. Team name?" Teary asked, shocked as if she just remembered something important. "I forgot about our Team name Grov. What should we use?"

"Use?" Grov looked at her, "I didn't know we needed a name. Let's see, umm." He stood there for a moment before a thought crossed his mind. A name that sounded kind and gentle, yet able to kick ass. "What about Stardust?"

Teary tilted her head in thought. "Stardust? Team Stardust?" After a moment, she smiled. "Team Stardust. I like it." She tuned to the Guildmaster, "We'll take it."

Roger was of to the side writing things down into a large book, probably information relating to the newly established team.

"All settled, then?" Wigglytuff asked. Roger nodded.

"YOOM...TAH!" Wigglytuff did another jump, "Congratulations! From now on, you are now an official Exploration Team. Now, I can give you this. Your Exploration Team Kit. What every Exploration Team needs. Quick, open it up!"

Teary and Grov stepped forward with Teary opening the box. There was a shoulder bag, a rolled up map and several badges.

"Yes!" Teary shouted. "This is all the stuff we need Grov. The bag is an Treasure Bag. Even though it looks small, inside it's way bigger on the inside. The map is really a Wonder Map. As you explore, the map updates itself even down to the dungeons you are in. And finally, those are Explorer Badges. They not only identify us as an Exploration Team but can also teleport us back to a predestination place."

"Wow, Teary." Grov stated, "You seem to know your stuff." Teary blushed.

"Impressive," Roger said. "Keep this kind of work up and you will go far."

"Look inside the bag," Wigglytuff pointed at the bag.

Grov took the bag and pulled some things out. "There's a Power Band and-" Grov looked at Wigglytuff. "Your giving us a Fuchsia Bow?"

"What's a Fuchsia Bow, Grov?" Teary asked.

"Bow's are rare. There are many different colours but all do the same thing. Yet you will still give us this?"

Wigglytuff looked confused, "Why wouldn't I give you these things? You are a part of my Guild now and my responsibility. I want you to stay safe and these items will help you. I trust you as a member of my Guild." Grov was floored by this act. He just couldn't understand why Wigglytuff would give such valuable items to those who were essentially strangers. After they had proved themselves, maybe... But still.

Teary was also floored, but for different reasons. She was just happy that they were not only accepted by Guild but The Great Guildmaster Wigglytuff but he trusted them and cared about their safety.

"Th-Thank you, Guildmaster!" Teary thanked him. "We promise we will do our best! Right Grov?"

Grov looked Teary, "Ye-Yeah Teary. Of cause we will."

"Remember though," Wigglytuff started. "You are only apprenticing right now. So do your best... to train!"

"We will remember." Teary loudly proclaimed.

"Follow me then," Roger commanded before walking out of the room. Teary, with the box of goodies, and Grov followed him out of the room, down a hallway to the left and to the end of the hall. When they got there they found a room with three pre made beds.

"This is your room." Roger explained. "You will keep this area clean and treat it with respect. As these are shared rooms, you may use the shelves to store personal items. "

"There is a third bed in here." Teary observed. "Who is it for?"

"Nobody at this time. However, that could change at a moments notice."

"Sure thing Roger." Teary said while looking out the window.

"So Roger," Grov said. "What's the plan?"

Roger smiled with approval. "Tomorrow your training will start. I will assign someone to watch over you. To make sure that you two are not a danger to yourselves or others and to show you your jobs. I must also tell you, there are rules to the guild. 10 of them to be exact. There are copies of the rules on the board on the Ground Floor and on the second floor, opposite of the Guildmaster's chamber. Some advice, get to sleep early for you will be expected up and ready to move 30 minutes after sunrise. Now questions?"

"When do we meet the rest of the Guild?" Teary asked, tuning back to Roger.

"I will introduce you tomorrow at the morning meeting. You will also be assigned your watcher then. Anything else?

"Is the Guildmaster always like that?" Grov asked.

Roger looked at him, questioning eyes scanning him. "Always like what, Grov?"

Grov bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. He didn't want to come off a ungratefully. "He's friendly, but he seems too carefree. He gave us a rare item without fuss when we are practically strangers. I-I don't understand."

Roger looked thoughtful, "Yes, I can understand how, strange this would seem. All I can tell you is that the Guildmaster more, understanding then most. He is carefree, just not carefree. Anything else to ask?" With no's from both, Roger left the two.

Grov took deep breath as he looked around the room a bit more closely. It was a simple oval room with three beds in a triangle. One was next to the window, another closer to the door and the last further into the room. Stone and packed earth walls kept the temperature nice. The roots coming out looked to be keeping the walls intact.

"What was that about, Grov?" Teary asked as she sat down on the bed closest to the window.

Grov chose the bed closest to the door and got conferable. "It's just strange how everything here is so friendly. I'm just waiting is for the other shoe to drop."

Teary looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"I'm waiting for everyone to stab me in the back."

"Oh... OK. Just not me, right?"

"Sure. Why, planing to are you?" Grov smirked at her.

"Yay... Wait! You don't think-?" She saw his smirk and instantly deflated while poking out her tong.

Grov laughed at her, "No, I don't think you would. I don't think I would have joined up with you if I thought you could."

Teary smiled with happy tears, "I'm honestly glad that you're here though. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Thanks for having me. Now, let's try and get some sleep. We are going to need it."

"Aright then, goodnight Grov."

"Night Teary."


End file.
